


Ghost

by Nerdy_JD



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: After Possession, Cake, Gen, Ghosts, GreenFlame - Freeform, Mostly about Cole, Mostly non-canon, Multi, NO OC'S, New Ideas, Storms, possibly a new enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New enemy? Doubtful. But... maybe the waterproof ghosts could cause a problem...</p>
<p>Story is a lot better than this bad summary, I'm really proud of it so it would be greatly appreciated if you took a peek before scrolling down :) Thank You!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched Possession and skipped to Temple on haunted hill for obvious reasons. Anyway, because of the ending of the episode and due to an overdose of fanfic, I was inspired to write a Ghost Cole fanfic… also used Swimmer’s themes (Chirp war)… this also has a ship in, though none involving Cole. Also this is totally non-canon, I added a lot of my own ideas in this.  
> Prepare to be intrigued by the weird stuff I’ve been holding back (mostly out of fear). Most of it comes up near the end though, but don’t skip!

A stunning flash of lightning whipped through the sky, lighting up the darkness as the threatening bolt flashed for less than a moment. The ocean of clouds covered the sky like a thick blanket as the hammering of rain fell. Seconds after, a loud boom of thunder drummed through the air, bellowing its unseen power.

“I love storms.” Jay said amazed as he leaned against the windowsill and gazed out at the darkened sky from the Bounty. Every time lightning danced through the air then it would only seem to make the blue ninja’s smile a bit wider.

“Me too.” Nya said as she placed their cups on the counter before turning to get hot chocolate. Kai turned to his sister with a sceptical look.

“No you don’t. You used to be afraid of them.” His molten eyes flashed with confusion to his sisters words.

“I _used to,_ I’m the master of water now.” She retorted and flicked her fingers in his direction, causing small droplets of water to go flying off her fingers, successfully wetting the master of fire. He flinched as the cold liquid splattered against his face and made his body shiver with cold. He promptly wiped his face and sent his little sister a look that could cut diamonds.

Jay turned back around to face his team, casting his eyes up with curiosity. “Where’s Cole?” He questioned, walking to the table and taking a seat. Nya was occupied with filling the cups with steaming milk.

“He’s sitting upstairs, reading I think. Or training." Lloyd answered while quickly typing something on his phone before stuffing it in his pocket. A second later Kai’s phone dinging, signalling a chirp notification. The brunette huffed, rolled his eyes at Lloyd attempting to hide his smile and pulled out his phone to check. His fingers scrolled over the screen with little enthusiasm and his eyes held little to no energy for the task but soon quirked up has his finger came to a halt. The red, plastic cover softly sizzled as Kai’s hand became covered in a gentle red hue. Lloyd let a short giggle slip through his lips but quickly covered his mouth and looked off to the window.

Jay shook his head and smiled at the mischievous green ninja’s antics. “Why would you post that?” Kai demanded and stood to walk around the table. Lloyd followed suit but instead turned around and walked out the room, barely containing his flurry of giggles. Kai marched after him, gold eyes narrowed into slits and hands clenched at his sides.

Nya rolled her eyes with a smile gracing her lips, “What did he do now?” She question Jay with interest. Jay pulled out his own phone, light blue resting snuggly in his hands as he scrolled through the fire ninja’s feed.

When he stopped he couldn’t hold back a small huff of a laugh as he shook his head, he then handed the phone to Nya. She smiled at the silly picture of her brother curled up and asleep against Lloyd’s side. The blonde looked like he’d just woken up, his hair was messy but it hardly compared to Kai’s and both were shirtless from the night before. The picture was captioned with; _“When the Master of Fire is deprived of cuddles.”_ Nya quickly looked at the comments which consisted of ‘aww’s and little hearts. She concluded that Kai’s rage was because this could very well be the end of the ‘tough’ and ‘hardcore’ façade he had going on.

She handed the phone back to its owner, Jay then procced to like, comment, and share the picture on all his social media platforms. Nya raised an eyebrow at his actions, “What? He posted my baby pictures.” The ginger defended to which the girl only sighed at their childish ways.

The cups were filled to the brim with chocolate swirls that spun in little circles, letting off welcomed steam when Nya dropped three miniature marshmallows into each colour coded cup. “I bought him some cake.” Jay remarked as he stirred his own drink, not looking up but choosing rather to watch the chocolate powder dissipate.

“Even though he cannot taste or feel it?” Zane asked and looked up from his own cooled cup. Lloyd and Kai had returned and appeared to have taken care of Lloyd’s little slip up.

The master of fire had ‘accidently’ leaked the blondes number to his entire following of people and the poor boys phone was blowing up with calls and messages. In the end though they all decided it was best to just destroy it, with the help of a little energy ball.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s still his favourite thing in the world.” Jay said in a softer tone and his stirring came to a halt. “Do you know where he is?” The ginger pipped up and looked to the rest of the team with sunken dark ocean eyes. The lightning flashed once more and seemed to echo through to the deep blue depths.

“I’ll go find him, Jay.” Nya quickly said and hopped up from her seat before walking out of the room. Kai looked to the boy dressed in blue.

“Jay. Cole’s okay, he’s tough and I’m sure it’s gonna take more than turning into a ghost to stop him.” The brunette said and put a hand on his shoulder.

Nya made her way down the wooden corridors of the Bounty, the ship swayed slightly but she easily kept her balance. She heard the faint sound of music coming from one of their rooms, she knew immediately that Cole must’ve chosen to reside in the calm environment of his room, away from the storm outside. She pulled her sleeves down to cover he palms before walking up to the ebony door of her ghostly friend. She hesitated before knocking on his door, taking a deep breath before proceeding. “Cole? Jay got you some cake, if you want it, you know.” She paused and listened for a response.

The music softened its volume after a moment and soon the door slowly opened to reveal Cole. He was dressed in his ninja attire from previous training sessions, his hair was slightly messier and he wore a bored expression in his face. He gave off a soft green glow, his feet just barely touched the ground as he lazily hovered above the wooden floor.

“What kind of cake?” Nya sucked in a relieved breath and shrugged her shoulders. She still had to get used to the eerie echo that was now present in the boy’s voice.

“Why don’t you come down and find out?” She asked with a smirk draw on her face.

He sighed but smiled anyway before closing the door behind himself. The ghost followed the newest member of the ninja team down to the kitchen where everyone else was gathered. They lifted their gazes and greeted their brother with kind smiles and motioned for him to sit with the rest of them. Jay stood up and walked over to the fridge where he took a small chocolate cake out, he them grabbed a spoon and placed it in front of his ghostly friend. “Thought you’d like something sweet.” He smiled and took his seat before taking a long sip from his drink while staring over the cup at Cole’s surprised expression.

“Really?” Cole asked and looked up at his blue clothed friend who simply shrugged in response. The first bite vanished past the ghost’s mouth and put a smile on their friends face. “You know I can’t taste anything right?” Still, he continued eating the sweet desert with much enthusiasm.

A bright red light began flashing in the room, covering the kitchen in a dark ruby light. The team’s heads lifted to attention as Nya jumped up and made her way to the control room. Cole stuffed one more spoon in his mouth and followed the others after the master of water. They skidded to a stop as soon as they looked up at the large screen where Nya was violently typing.

“Stray ghosts have been spotted outside of Jamanikai village, they’re terrorising the people.” She spoke and silenced the blaring warning sirens. The hatred in her tone was hardly missed as the boy’s spinjitzued into their ninja suits. Lloyd walked up to Nya’s side and watched the video footage of green spirits walking around a small farm.

“How long will it take to get there?” The green ninja asked and eyed the screen with as much hate as was present in the girl’s voice. He huffed and stopped typing to look out the window.

“With the storm, I really don’t know. It’s too dangerous to fly at full speed.”

“Uuh, master of lightning and water on board, we can make an opening for the Bounty to fly through.” Jay suggested and waved his hand to the window everyone was looking out of.

“How would that even work?” Cole asked and raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend’s very unlikely idea. Jay turned to the rest of the group who wore a similar expression.

“It’ll be like that time we combined out powers to make a dragon. I saw it in one of Sensei’s scrolls, two compatible elementals can combine and either mix their elements or create a totally different one. It’s pretty cool.” Jay’s energy and excitement caused lightning to spasm and crack around the room and outside on a much larger scale.

“So you’re saying that we can, what? Mix our elements? How do we do that?” Kai asked as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, we do spinjitzu and basically meld together,” Jay’s hand gestures were just as confusing as his explanation, “but when you meld you have to make sure that you’re able to join or you might cancel each other out which won’t end well.” He glanced over to where Kai and Zane were standing, the brunette had a concerned look on his face. “Like Zane and Kai, they wouldn’t work out. But maybe Kai and Cole, fire and rock make lava, right? Great match.” Both boys shook their heads.

“Maybe we shouldn’t risk it, and Cole’s a ghost.” Kai said, a little uncertain which only added to the shake in his voice. Lloyd watched the blue ninja as he visibly deflated.

“Jay could be on to something…” He mumbled but all heads turned to him, lifting Jay’s spirits once more. Kai’s mouth hung open at the fact that his boyfriend was even considering Jay’s _impossible_ idea. “I’m not saying that we should try it right now, but it’s worth a shot to stop the storm, don’t you think?” The green ninja shrugged and look out the window where lightning was crackling more frequently. “Jay. Calm down.”

“Oh, right.” The blue ninja rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and soon the much delayed thunder sounded. “So what are we waiting for? I’ve got a LoL game scheduled for later and Kennen waits for no one.” Jay walked out of the room, on his way to the deck.

“Am I the only one that didn’t understand him?” Kai asked and followed while the others hummed their agreement. Cole grabbed an umbrella and carefully floated above the wet deck floorboards.

The Bounty wasn’t that high up but flashes of light still exploded dangerously close to them, the hammering rain was of no help either. Jay motion for Nya to come over to where he was standing, the two were in the middle of the training deck and getting drenched in cold water. The blue ninja joined their hands and closed his eyes as an expression of intense concentration came over his face, he told Nya to focus on stopping the rain while he focused on his lightning. Their bodies were enveloped in a blue aura, Jay’s slightly darker than Nya’s, the deck crackled as small sparks of electricity danced across the puddles of water. But whatever they were doing seemed to work as the storm came to a slow stop.

The rest of the ninja watched in awe as the two stopped such a massive storm, they both let off a subtle glow. After a few moments and some soft gasps the two ninja’s glowing stopped and they were back in their normal bodies.

“Wow. That worked.” Jay let off a surprised laugh and the rest joined in. It wasn’t quite sunshine but the day certainly seemed more pleasant than it was before. Nya ran back inside and soon the Bounty jerked forward and the ninja were off full speed to Jamanikai village to stop some ghosts.

They slowed down as soon as smoke could be seen floating over a small farm, lots of smaller green spirits were gliding through the destroyed farm equipment. “There are about six spirits down there, guys.” Nya informed them when they were gathered in the control room.

“How did so many manage to get away from Stiix?” Zane inquired and looked up at the screen, his falcon was flying over the ruined land, scouting and giving the ninja a better view of what was happening.

“Beats me, but we’ve gotta stop them.” Jay said and wiggled his fingers for sparks to fly off the tips, then he turned to look at his ghost friend. “Hey Cole, you should get you’re scythe and go all grim reaper on their ass’s.” He said while a wide smile spread across his face. The black ninja rolled his eyes but laughed and walked out of the room.

They airjitzued to the ground where they all split up in search of the ghost’s terrorizing these people. Jay kept his aeroblade close at his side, its black blade gleaming in the still sunlight. Blue orbs darted to each dark corner, sheds that were knocked down, wagons that were turned over and roofs that looked even remotely suspicious, keeping an eye out for the slightest glow of green.

“Come out, come out wherever you are…”

Kai on the other hand was walking quickly, vaguely taking in his surroundings and hoping to come across the group and surprise them, or find the farmers that lived here. He had a deepstone katana, a long ebony blade with a grey hilt. The entire thing was matte to keep it from shining and drawing unwanted attention. He kept the weapon drawn in front of him, constantly in an attacking position should the time come for him to defend himself.

He kicked down the door down of an old shed and light flooded in from the outside, illuminating the dusty room. It was filled with rusted tools and old gardening equipment that looked abandoned. Kai used his blade to push one of the rickety boxes aside, revealing a rusty shovel, he tilted his head and took a closer look.

The reddish-brown particles dissipated and fell to the ground before being replaced by a shining green covering of metal. It lifted off the ground and went straight for the red ninja’s head. Kai ducked out the way just in time and rolled to the side to put some distance between him and the possessed shovel.

The titanium ninja walked slowly through the various pathways between crops, the aroma of corn filtered through his senses and he did a quick scan of the area. “Are there any ghosts?” His computerised voice echoed in the empty silence.

“I detect nothing.” PIXAL answered and vanished from his HUD. He proceeded to continue walking until he heard the faint sound of leaves rustling. He did another scan of the area and picked up the glowing green figure of a ghost walking down a path right next to him. He paused his movements and with perfect timing he shot out a wave of ice that cut through several pathways, encasing the ghost. Momentarily.

The spirit phased through the cold glass laughing as if it were the funniest thing he’d ever seen. Zane calmly corrected his posture and pulled out two shurikens from behind his back, this caused the ghost the cackle more and point to the ‘little ninja stars’.

“Am I correct to assume that deepstone kills you?” The nindroid asked, effectively silencing the spirit. “And yes. _You_ are correct to assume that my ‘little ninja stars’ are made from deepstone.” A smile tugged at the corners of his titanium lips as he flung the first blade in the ghost’s direction.

Cole was switching between being visible and invisible constantly, keeping to the shadows and out of sight. He was quick to check everything by phasing through the wooden walls and boxes that could hide the rouge spirits. Getting nothing in his effort, he decided to take to higher ground, the ghosts could float after all. He airjitzued to the house roof of the missing family, the brown tiles loose from age. He walked across, not making a sound thanks to being weightless, and surveyed the grounds below him.

To the far right was Lloyd, Nya was to his left. She caught his gazed and began making her way over to join in his searching, only when she was standing next to him with her eyes narrowed out to the area did she speak. “Find anything?”

“Nah.” He replied and turned around to look out at the calm river that flowed next to the house. It didn’t have a bridge and was far too wide for the ghosts to cross over, they must still be on the farm lands. Not much time had passed when Lloyd radioed in to check on progress.

“How are things going with you guys?” He asked, even though he was trying to put on the leader tone it was evident to everyone that he was bored out of his wits.

“One ghost down in the crops.” Zane reported in. “Making my way to the team now.”

“I got one too, tough bastard.” Kai’s voice sounded through the little earpieces each ninja was equipped with.

“Lucky.” Jay’s mumble came through and it was clear the blue ninja was grumpy from wandering around an abandoned farm for too long. “Where’s this family anyway?” He asked and got the gears turning in the rest of their heads.

The autumn air was turning cooler as the minutes passed by and the sky was steadily darkening as day turned to evening. Cole looked to his feet or more specifically the roof, “We haven’t checked the house yet.” He said and looked to Nya as reassurance that she’d follow as backup. She nodded and watched as he phased through the roof and dropped down to the hard floor of the simple farm house.

The lace curtains were drawn and the house was brightened by the little sunlight that managed to creep through cracks and holes. The black ninja landed in the middle of a large, glowing circle of growling spirits. Forest eyes glanced around him, sizing up the fairly mediocre ghosts that now surrounded him. “Well… this should be fun.”

He dropped his hand to the side and a large, frightening scythe materialised in his hand. The tip of the blade reaching the floorboards and flashing an eerie green glow before solidifying. Its handle was covered with various markings, an unreadable language that spiralled up to the blade. The pitch black blade curved inwards, giving the menacing look to the already scary weapon. One of the spirits let out an ugly laugh, “You think that’s supposed to scare us?” It asked and pointed to the large scythe.

“No. It’s supposed to kill you, scaring you is just an added bonus.” The black ninja vanished before the ghosts had time to blink and gain their bearings, they whipped around and looked for their enemy ghost. Then one of them was ripped through, a black blade cutting through its body and creating a puddle of steaming green goo. Cole reappeared at its side and looked down, “That doesn’t look too good.” And pulled a face at the disgusting sight. The other spirits came rushing to his position with their own weapons high and ready to strike. Cole easily sidestepped them and now stood in front of the door.

When the wooden object was flung open by a certain water ninja he phased right through it and took a step back to allow the lady in, “They’re all yours.” He made a show of waving his arm out to the group of ghost’s spread across the room. His scythe vanished as soon as he let go if his hold on it and stepped further out into the open. Nya smiled at her victims and cracked her knuckles. Her red lips curling into an all too innocent smile before her palms lifted up and freezing water came gushing into to room, covering everything. The ghosts let out screams of terror as their bodies blew up and turned into puffs of green clouds that floated up and vanished in the air.

“That was _fun_!” Nya enthusiastically said and turned to Cole who laughed at her giddy attitude to just decimating three spirits. She turned her chocolate irises to the running figure approaching them.

“Please don’t tell me you got _all_ the ghosts.” Jay pleaded and gripped his blade, peeking around Nya’s small frame.

“Yup.” The master of water made an extra effort to pop the ‘p’ if only to tick Jay off further. He gave her a disapproving and envious glare. Lloyd came walking after the blue ninja, giving the two a grateful smile.

“Did you find the family?” The blonde asked as he put a hand on the seething blue ninja’s shoulder.

Cole shook his head, “We haven’t checked yet.” At that moment Kai and Zane came walking to join the group.

The six of then entered the house together, searching through the rooms for the missing family. The sudden and high-pitched screech of a screamer tore through the house and the ninja quickly hurried down to the basement where they came to an abrupt stop at the sight. The family was tied together while several crossbows were letting off arrows to each member. By the time they reached the bottom and they were done processing the sight it was too late to save them, the family of five was quickly turned into lifeless ghosts with pitch black eyes that leaked a strange dark liquid.

“What the _fuuuck_ …?” Kai murmured and could only stare as the father stood up, phasing through the ties, and looked around. “They’re not supposed to turn into creepy monsters, are they?”

“The screamers were coated in another substance before they were shot, it’s possible that the family was not only turned into ghosts but also somehow changed into something else.” Zane explained to the best of his knowledge. His stoic expression broke and turned to one of slight disgust.

When the man of the house opened his mouth to speak, a throaty groan escaped from his cracked, transparent lips. “Well… that’s not creepy _at all_.” Jay commented and backed away slowly. Cole looked… curious at the weird and confused beings.

“Maybe they’re just lost.” The black ninja suggested and took a few hesitant steps forward to the now shivering man turned ghost.

“Cole,” Nya’s voice shook with fear and uncertainty, “I don’t think you should go near him.” She warned and reached out to pull him back but her hand fell right through. The team gazed fearfully at their friend as he cautiously approached the other ghost, taking his time in getting there. Tense air pressed down on the team when Cole lifted his hand up to the shining liquid that dripped down from his face like tears.

“How is this stuff not burning you?” A rather rhetorical question since the other ghost appeared to have no verbal skills. His finger hardly grazed the inky substance before it started sizzling and an intense, sharp pain shot through his hand and surprisingly, through the man’s face as well. Cole quickly retracted his disintegrating hand and clutched his wrist. But it wouldn’t stop fizzling away.

“Why isn’t it stopping?” Jay asked with rising panic and made his way over to his brother in pain, ignoring the screeching ghost. Which probably wasn’t the best idea. The rest of the family which consisted of his wife, two daughters and a boy, jumped up at his distress. Eyeing the ninja with hate that burned violently in their matching black eyes.

The ninja’s breathing quickened as Jay pulled his brother away from the rest and up the stairs behind them. “That’s it, Nya, flood the room.” Lloyd ordered and ushered the others up the stairs but Zane paused to make an ice wall between them with a hole so that Nya could blast water through.

“Thanks.” She murmured and placed her hand over the hole as water gushed into the room. Through the glasslike ice her eyes watched the family scream in confusion and fear, huddling together and watching as water poured into the tiny space. Her own eyes turned blurry as they became hazed with tears, she was killing an innocent family turned into ghosts against their will. Her lids closed tightly and her head was turned to shield her eyes from the morphed horror taking place in front of her.

It only took a few seconds for the room to fill a considerable volume before Nya turned away in haste, running up the stairs and away from the icy barrier. The salty liquid was already gliding down her rosy cheeks by the time she made it upstairs. Cole was sitting in the floor and everything below his elbow was gone. Kai stood up and pulled his sister into a tight hug which she gladly accepted. Then her glazed eyes looked to Cole. “Why hasn’t it stopped?”

“It appears that the black substance is eating away at him and does not plan on coming off anytime soon.” Zane clarified once more. Cole was taking ragged, short and strained breaths as he clutched Lloyd’s hand. Pain was clearly plastered across his face, his eyes were shut tightly and his legs were kicking while he lost control of the ability to disappear, slipping in and out of their vision from time to time.

“We need to get that stuff off him.” Kai stated and crouched beside the withering ghost.

“How, there’s no way any of us can touch that stuff.” Jay argued and rubbed Cole’s face as the ghost laid his head in his lap.

Through clenched teeth the ninja answered, “Nya can wash it off.” Providing an easy yet painful solution. Their eyes turned to their brother in pain and watched as the black liquid crept past his elbow.

“He’s right. I’ll do it.” The girl said with determination, her nose shining and red from crying and her eyes puffy. She knelt down and held Cole’s shoulder with one of her hands while the other hovered over the black ink. “Sorry.” The whisper came out just before a quick brick of water hit his arm.

The ghost screamed and turned his head while his body convulsed wildly and the others tried to hold him down. But he was right, the blackness dripped off his body along with the water and the sizzling ceased. The ebony-haired boy sighed with relief when his arm slowly returned and his skin came back to a ‘healthy’ green.

“That was some fucking scary shit.” Kai remarked and huffed as he fell to the ground on his butt while watching Cole’s arm return to what they considered normal.

The rough, forceful and frightening crack of ice broke through the relieving silence of the room. Everyone’s eyes burst wide open in surprise and their attention was immediately turned to the door leading down to the basement. Another, louder crack sounded from further down, causing some to gasp.

“Didn’t you flood the room?” Jay asked, frantic as adrenaline pumped through his veins. Nya turned her head to face Jay and the rest of the team.

“I swear I did. They were screaming and the water was high enough. I don’t know how they survived.” She explained in a rush and stood up with the rest of the boys. Cole’s hand had just finished healing when the final crack sounded and the dreadful flow of gushing water came with it.

“Great, they can kill ghosts and they’re water proof. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic!” Kai’s hands were flung into the air while a huff followed.

“I think now would be a good time to run.” Jay said when the first pound against the wooden door came. They flinched when the violent knocking didn’t stop.

“We can’t leave them the wreak havoc on Ninjago, they’re just scared.” Cole said, his scythe materialised in his hands, Jay eyed it with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, just scared.” He sarcastically commented at his observation.

Kai pulled his katana out and walked towards the door, irritated more than anything else. He plunged his dark blade straight through the middle of the door, stopping the pounding. The entire room was silent for the next few moments which seemed to drag on to eternity. Kai still had a hand on the hilt of the blade, not moving and just staring at the point where it vanished behind the wood.

Then it wiggled. Tugged. Moved. A loud snap emitted from the other side and the silence returned. The brunette continued his staring contest with the door until Lloyd placed his own pale hand over the shivering one on the hilt. He slowly pulled the blade out from its puncture wound in the wood, its metal dragging on and making Lloyd wince with anxiety. Before it even got the half the katana’s length the blade took an unexpected drop.

The black deepstone was broken, snapped in two. Lloyd began shaking with fear when his eyes caught sight of something else. The rest of the blade was being slid through the tiny slot it had created, slipping through with ease. Until the longer half dropped to the ground with a thud, the only sound penetrating the still silence that pounded in everyone’s ears.

The green ninja bent down and reached for the fallen half weapon, his shaky fingers grazed over the sharp edge of the blade. The neon green eyes, lifted up involuntarily and was met with black. A dark pitch, empty black that seemed to ripple when the light shone across it. A shriek bellowed from the blackness and sent Lloyd stumbling backwards and to the floor as the pounding resumed faster and more forceful.

“W-w-we need to leave. _Now_!” The boy stuttered out while being helped up by his boyfriend, the brunette wholly agreed and rushed towards the doorway with the rest. Just as Zane pushed the front door open and the dulling rays of a setting sun shone in, the stabbed wooden door crashed to the floor with the same body shaking pound as the thunder from the storm.

The ninja ran out the door, almost falling onto each other as they hurried out into the open. Jay was the first to summon his dragon, blinding lightning flashed around the group before gathering and exploding into a blue dragon. Sparks of electricity danced through the air around the larger beast, its throaty roar vibrating like shockwaves. Jay pulled Nya and Cole with him before taking off and making room for the others to summon their dragons.

Kai’s body was overcome with bright flames, burning the wind and sending slivers of pulsing heat into the air around them. His dragon rose from the ground with a roar, molten fire dripped from its body as its feet scorched the earth. Its massive wings glided to the ground to form a ramp up to its back, Kai took the opportunity to latch onto Lloyd and pull him up over the flaming wing. The burning heat however did no harm to the green ninja, he did after all have a little bit of the element in him even if he couldn’t control it.

Next to them, Zane was blasting a giant ice wall to block the ghosts until he could call upon his own dragon. The fiery wings flapped on the ground, stirring up clouds of dust before it took off towards the Bounty. Zane was quick to turn and envelope his body in shards of sparkling ice crystals. Just as the spirits phased through the cold wall, his body exploded and a titanium dragon appeared below him, raising him off the ground.

It huffed its icy breath and flapped its wings at the ghosts, shooing them off before it broke into a running start and took off. Huge spikes of ice were left in its wake as the dragons giant clawed feet padded on the dusty ground.

Another screech echoed through the open air, lowering in volume the further Zane flew away from the ghostly family. Jay had made it to the Bounty in record time, his dragon flashing away as soon as the anxious teen jumped off it and onto the deck. Zane sped up and flew alongside Kai’s dragon, “We can’t let them get to Jamanikai.” The nindroid said, Kai simply nodded but didn’t comment as he turned back to look at Lloyd. Concern and fear written across both their faces.

When the last three ninja landed on the bounty they were met with a pacing Jay, a quiet and confused Nya and a hopeless looking Cole.

“What are you going to do? What _can_ we do? What if we can’t stop them?” Jay’s thought provoking rambling wouldn’t stop as he paced the length of the Bounty faster than anyone thought he could.

The floorboards creaked, the sudden changes in evening temperature had them between clutching their clothes and wanting to climb into a freezer. Jay’s hyperventilating didn’t seem to cease as the air became moist and Cole’s body simmered a little as the air compressed around him. And the atmosphere around them seem to nip at their skin as small sparks fluttered around. Their elements were acting up.

“Everybody needs to calm down.” Lloyd motioned with his hands, trying to hide his own nervousness. But when their eyes gazed up at his hair he knew he had failed, I light green streak of colour had woven itself between the mess of blonde waves. He took a deep breath to calm his rapid heartbeat, the streak slowly returned back to its natural blonde. “Okay. First we need to tell Sensei and my mom about what happened.”

“What about the _super angry_ ghosts wandering around the outskirts of a _very_ populated village? Hmm? What about them? Or have you forgotten already that they cry killer ink?”

“Jay calm down!”

“Kai, shouting will help none of us in this situation.”

“Zane, I think my brother has enough reason to raise his voice.”

“How is shouting at Jay helping us here? He’s right, that black stuff almost killed me.”

“Everybody shut up!” The rest paused and turned their attention to the youngest, Lloyd was heaving and struggling for breath. “I know about the ghosts down there Jay,” He pointed to the little farm they’d left behind. “But we know nothing about them and clearly we can’t beat them with what we have right now.”

Jay was annoyed but stayed quiet and listened. Lloyd huffed again and dragged a hand through his hair, “We need to tell Wu… maybe-… maybe he can help. But someone needs to keep an eye on those ghosts."

The ninja exchanged glances before a hesitant hand lifted, “I’ll do it.” Their voice was unnaturally soft and their face paled and drained of colour.

“Are you sure, I mean, it’s extremely dangerous.” Lloyd offered, he didn’t want one of his own getting hurt because he passed an order.

“I’ll manage.” Another meek but determined reply. The other ninja offered sympathetic looks and cast their eyes down.

“Okay then, we’ll try to be back as soon as possible. Try not to engage with them.” Lloyd finally said, his expression unsure.

The ninja nodded and smiled at their leader.

_Everything was going to be okay. Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot explain how elated I feel right now. I hope you like that short snippet of melding elements I’ve had floating around in my head for a long while. This was quite enjoyable to write, long, but enjoyable. I’m glad I actually let my creative side trickle out in this story since I’m usually too scared to put in any new ideas. Please leave your thoughts :)  
> Questions;  
> Should I continue with this story line?  
> Who was your favourite/least favourite character in this story?  
> How did you like/dislike the weapons I gave them (except Jay and Nya)?  
> Who do you think the ninja who volunteered is?  
> Did you guys get my League of Legends reference?
> 
> See ya next time.
> 
> Oh, and I might be changing my name to Anarchy


End file.
